Phantom of Justice
by One for Inspiration
Summary: Aftermath of a fight with unforseen circumstances. Danny gets pulled a world of the DC heroes. Too bad for him, its the Injustice version of the world.
1. Plan

The story will start out with Danny and his friends doing what they usually do in Amity Park.

After a battle with a high class enemy, Danny or Danielle, your choice of Character. Will be pulled through a portal to the alternate DC Universe where there is an evil Justice League.

You can create your own story on how you want the story line to play out. Who he/she meets, who one of the two interacts with, and who you wish the two to fight against.

One battle based on an Arcade Ladder where in the end, Danny or Danielle will be forced to fight the evil superman alone in a final showdown.

Can describe epilogue in both worlds.

Use all of Danny's powers from season three.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch.1

If one were to walk through a town that showed a haunted house as a tourist attraction they would be mildly impressed by seeing a ghost or a spectre. Going through a place like Amity Park, you be seeing anything but..

Some people would claim to see green or blue specters but the specter people longed to see was the vigilante that called himself Phantom. The specter would see what ghost was causing the ruckus in the city, then take it down. Of course what happened to them afterwards no one knew as they kept coming back.

As it stood Danny was just getting another ghost shoved into the thermos when he saw that the clock rang 9:55.

"Seriously? One would think that the box ghost would learn his lesson after what he did with pandora's box. Now you are not going to give me enough time for schoolwork."

"THERE WILL BE NO TIME FOR SCHOOLWORK FOR I AM—"

"Oh shove it". Capping the thermos he gave it a few shakes for good measurement.

"You know cousin, you can't really blame the box ghost every time for getting in late."

"I can't really control the amount of ghosts that appear in the this world either, now that I know about natural portals, I am going to have to ask frostbite on what days and times natural portals appear so that if he shows up I will be better prepared for when he annoys others."

"Unless of course, he has the power to create ghost portals without himself or Walker really knowing about it."

Danny's breath caught in his throat and almost dropped the thermos at the joke. "Lets just hope that it isn't true." He could not figure out how to solve that issue if it were true.

Changing back to human form he joined up with his cousin and friends.

"There are times when I want to be able to finish physical fights in only a few seconds".

"Danny you're not Superman." His cousin pointed out for him.

He sighed at the truth. "Your right we just have to do what we can and what's in our power to change."

"Just imagine if you were actually able to meet the big guy Danny?"

"That would be either pretty fun or pretty scary Tuck. You know he isn't real and remember what people thought of Danny and first impressions of him when he went public with his powers." Sam retorted.

But before the four could go any farther a green portal appeared "Whoa" the portal closed and swallowed up the older half ghost.

"What just happened"? Sam asked, shock evident on her face.

Danny shook his head to remove the grogginess he had been feeling.

'Note to self: next time to hit Tucker for jinxing it. Where am I anyway? It certainly isn't Amity Park, none of the places look very familiar.'

"Looks like New York but not any part of New York or San Fracisco I am familiar with. None of the buildings here look recognizable. And I highly doubt I'm in Florida. The climate doesn't feel the same."

"There should be something I can use, A bus, an advertisement, newspaper?"

'Well there are more questions than answers. Am I even in America for that matter?'

Now he needed to find something that told them where and when he was. The area looked like a downtown section of a city.

'What is this place?' the place felt like a ghost town.

"Who are you"? a voice announced starting them. But what he saw startled him even more. What looked like a SWAT Member in public daylight.

The kid didn't look like much but he was a soldier of the Regime.

The teen put his hands up. "Is there a problem sir?" Danny asked him.

"I asked the question. Who are you"?

The teens wanted to get out of that place as soon as he could find the chance. To do so however, he needed to take a risk.

"My name is Daniel, I was only heading on back to our apartment sir."

But Danny's words were having as much effect as talking to a brick wall.

"Bull. There are no apartments in this section of the town and the other apartments are at least 4 blocks in the other direction. Now." He shot one bullet at the boy's feet. "WHO…" another bullet, "THE (&#^$&#" … "ARE"…"YOU"? He threatened with another bullet with each word, backing Danny into a wall.

'Okay, either someone is off their rocker and trying to impersonate a cop or this place is more twisted than the GZ and I seriously want to get home.'

Tripping the guy's legs, and fighting back with at least a year's worth of fighting back ghosts hand to hand, he knocked the guy away from him and into a dumpster.

Then the guy did something that would send shivers down Danny's spine. "This is E1-05-739, I need backup."

The man drew an electric sword from his back and started attacking Danny left and right with Danny doing the best he could at evading the blade. Luck wasn't on his side as the man got a cut across his chest. Fearing another attack as the man raised his sword so as to attack again, Danny, fearing the man's accuracy, on instinct raised his hands and shot an ecto-ray towards the man knocking him back. "Bad Move Danny" he had no idea just how bad.

"This is E1-05-739, requesting back-up rogue meta-human at-" was all Danny heard before he bolted towards an alley.

Danny may not be the brightest person in school, but he knew he was in the category of meta-humans. If he was calling in back up to go up against him he needed to get out of here. Turning intangible, he made his way through a wall as he blended in with the shadows and sat down to rest inside. What he didn't know was that the man he had fought was standing just outside. Top it off he had x-ray vision embedded in his gear.

Several minutes later he heard noises outside with people arguing. Alarmed, one of them sounded like the one he fought a while back. Backing away he noticed that by the sounds of it there were three people out there.

He needed to get out of there. There had to be a way to contact his friends somehow. Checking his phone, there was no service. 'Crap,' just my luck'.

Then there came the explosion. What looked like someone with sticks charged with electricity and a women dressed in a rubber cat leotard. "Okay, looks like a costume party is in town.". Trying to break the ice. The man in a black costume with what looked like a red bird growled at him baring his electric kali sticks.

The other woman looked dangerous and gorgeous in her own right, at least to grown men.

"Who might you be?" the man started out.

Trying to play along Danny decided to try a retort of his own. "Usually it is a good idea to introduce yourself first. Am I wrong here?" He asked smirking at the man's face. The woman in the cat leotard teased him, saying that you let a kid get to him.

A shadow came down to join the fray and by the looks of it was someone with a black cape and dual spikes on the sides of his head.

"Well well well look who decided to join the party. Fancy seeing you here Bruce." Red bird called out to him.

"Looks like you two are well aquainted with one another. I'll let you two talk it out.". Danny said as he slowly backed away. Only to be stopped by the woman's whip.

'Seriously a whip?' This will not bode well at all. Danny got out of the way and jumped behind some old barrels. He saw behind the barrels that the guy in black was duking it out against the duo. Guy in Black kept bringing out trinkets or some other gadgets to use against cat and bird. Unfortunately he could tell that this guy was not faring very well.

Going up against two seasoned fighters was taxing on Batman, let alone trying to keep them from getting the kid, whoever he was and why they wanted him.

Eventually the fight was taking it's toll and was finally paid for when Nightwing shot an electrical shock towards the kid. Reaching out towards the kid and grasping his shirt, Bruce threw the kid a small distance over the debris.

Danny couldn't believe it! Not only had he decided not to fight back but this guy even risked his life to save him.

"You know Batman, I didn't think you would have had it in you. Taking a hit just to save a single kid then lose it all. The Insurgency will now fall thanks to you." Red bird complimented as he looked at the caped crusaders twitching form.

Knowing that he had seen enough, Danny stepped out from his hiding spot; eyes glowing toxic green.

"That man had more courage than even someone like you. You who would not hesitate to attack someone even a kid, he risked his life to keep me from getting electrocuted. 'Not that I am used to it by now' but at least I now know one of the people to trust here."

One could practically hear Nightwing grit his teeth at that remark but Danny knew what he was talking about. Even though youngblood acted like a little tike, he never did anything that could wipe the kid from the face of the earth.

"Come on little wing, let's just get Brucie and go. I would rather not listen to the big man on why we didn't take bruce when we had the chance."

Damien nodded. "Let's take a bit of a souvenir with us after all, it was the reason we came here."

Getting a running start, Damian leaped into the air and was about to bring his sticks a'cacklin down on the kid when the kid suddenly raised his hand and shot a green ecto ray throwing Nightwing into a net where he gets tangled up.

Selena looked stunned that the kid wasn't as gentle as they were informed. "Looks like the kid has some balls after all."

"Che, do you think you and the other two are the only ones with tricks up your sleeve?" Flashing his eyes and then transforming into his other form. "Least now I know who I can and see reason to trust.  
You unfortunately do not fit into that category."

Scraping her claws across the wall in a manner to relieve the anger that she and Damian severely underestimated this kid. There truly was more to him than met the eye.


	3. Cat Gotcha Tongue

Chapter 2: Cat Gotcha Tongue?

Bruce blinked a few times as he went in and out of consciousness. Taking a moment to gain his surroundings, he noticed that he was still in the warehouse he fought Nightwing and Catwoman in. The last thing he remembered was that kid he threw out of the way. 'Wait that kid? What happened to him?'

Sounds of people fighting met his ears as he turned and saw Damian Wayne trying to untangle himself from a mess of a net as well as Selena fighting what looked to be another meta-human with a black suit and white hair.

"I like the style kid, we're almost a matching pair."

Danny smirked at her "Sorry Lady, not your type. Besides you're too old for being in a relationship with me."

_That_ got Selena's blood boiling, while Batman held a thin smile. "Why you little…" launching herself at the kid, she kicked him into the air while wrapping her whip round his neck. And bringing him down to have him hit the ground headfirst. Or would have had the kid not slid through the concrete cement shocking all three people in the area. (Damian included as he was still trying to find a way to untangle himself.

Selena started to feel a hint of panic. She didn't know if the kid left or if she would be punished for her failure. Lo and behold a white fist came flying out of the ground knocking her off her feet. The battle continued for a while but was getting nowhere as Catwoman's claws were razor sharp. Something Danny took note of after she got a couple of lucky hits on him. Afterwards he tried to get intangible to avoid them and shoot ecto-rays to retaliate.

Catwoman herself was getting frustrated and wanted to end this quick as she was beginning to tire. That and she was getting hit by his attacks which by the looks of it could be shot from either long, mid, or short range altogether.

Taking a gamble, she feinted grabbing his head when in reality Catwoman managed to wrap her whip around the kid's legs and swing him into a few old barrels. Something like that would have been likely to give someone normal a concussion, but it looked like this one could take the pain if only a little. Taking advantage of the opportunity provided to her she started kicking the kid all over the place, if only to keep breaking his concentration and prevent him from using that technique of his.

Danny couldn't believe this was happening to him. Sure he fought some hand to hand fighters before. But people like Vlad and Valerie had nothing on this woman. He didn't want to have to reveal many of his tricks but if he wanted to survive this fight, he may need to break out another trick, but nothing to heavy that might bring the building down on him. Deciding on what techniques to use he decided to change the battle a little bit.

Selena decided to time this attack in order to bring the kid down for the count. Unfortunately the battle wasn't going to be as easy as she wanted.

Next thing she knew the kid was hovering in the air, which changed her game plan.

Getting into a stance, Selena leapt onto a support beam and attempted to attack him from the air. BIG MISTAKE

Catwoman launched her whip at the kid in order to capture him once again. This didn't work out as Danny suddenly grasped the whip out of the air and rapidly flew circles around Selena and wrapped her own whip around her ankles. Next thing Selena knew, the whip she generally used was tied around her hands and ankles like a cattle at a rodeo.

"There a medal for tying up a wannabe kitten?"

He was brought out of his musings as he saw Big Bird knock the muscled man into another support beam with one of his sticks. The electricity connecting with the steel made the electrical shock for the other man extremely painful.

Damian to say the least was not having a good day. First he and Selena find a rogue metahuman, then Bruce shows up his luck looks up when he knocks Bruce out cold. The kid turns out to be stronger and more powerful than he initially thought. Not to mention able to hold his own against Catwoman, and there are very few even amateurs who could take her of all people even if she was a thief.

Deciding to end this before it got out of control he sent an electrical charge at the kid. This one connected.

Danny was glad he won the fight but internally he was astounded at her skill. That brawl was finally over, she woman in the cat suit really gave him a run for his money. Even if he decided to hold back.

His calm composure was broken when he noticed an electrical charge heading his way. Too exhausted from fighting the Catwoman, he could only watch as the charge hit him dead on. Letting out a scream, he collapsed to the ground.

Nightwing, in his anger at being shown up wanted to issue a little bit of payback to the kid so he charged his kali rods in order to administer some pain by assaulting the kid across the face.

Danny, while exhausted from his fight, was also beginning to lose focus on his surroundings and therefore did not notice Nightwing beginning his assault. Each attack Nightwing used brought Danny closer and closer to dropping and rest. Stumbling backwards, Danny saw out of the corner of his eye the same man who had saved his skin earlier. Remembering how many times he saved people he found his resolve, even if it involved protecting someone he only just met.

Charging up his rods, Nightwing began his next assault which should bring him down. This was the moment Danny decided to act. Charging energy into his hands, he grabbed onto the rods before they could hit him. His mistake of course was by grabbing NIghtwings electrical rods by the electrical ends which began to send volts of electricity through his body. Danny was no stranger to pain but he hated getting electrocuted. However he decided to try and push forward. Stretching his hands out Danny reached into his core and shot a beam of ice towards him – encasing the man in quite a sheen of ice.

'Well that's one down and just to make sure…' he walked over to Catwoman and froze the whip around her making it even more difficult for her to escape. The ice around the other one would melt after a couple of hours.

Danny made his way over to the dark knight; who was barely conscious by the looks of it. Waking him up, Danny informed him that they needed to leave. Especially somewhere away from the idiots. That ice will hold them will a while. Taking his hand, Danny took Bruce and flew out of the building leaving the other two behind.

**(AU/Note: I apologize for this being so late into the holidays. It was intended to be a Christmas present for all. However, better late than never. On the other hand. There is a poll on my profile page which will be open till Mid to late January. The poll will list which villains you wish for Danny to fight the most from the injustice games. Superman will be the last to fight Danny of course but the top eight will help to determine who Danny will be fighting against before he can get back home. Seeing as how Selena (Catwoman) was first, there are eight more villains before Superman. HAPPY HOLIDAYS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR).**


End file.
